The True Reason
by Disneygleek
Summary: It's a known fact Harry was gay. It wasn't a known fact however, that he has eyes for one Draco Malfoy. Join our 'friends' in the adventure of finding the true reason for love, hate, and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"Harry!" Hermione snapped.

He had been looking at one Draaco Malfoy. Yes it was a known fact in the wizarding world that Harry was gay. But only a few of his friends, that included Hermione, knew that he had eyes for Draco. _Draco._ His heart fluttered at the name.

He looked over to Hermione. How long had he been staring?

"I'm sorry 'Mione. You know I'm crushing!" He blushed. She smiled.

"Ohh! I didn't realize you were staring at _him._" Just as he was about to reply, Ron sat down.

"Not again! Don't you have some other blokes to look at? You're drooling." Ron said slightly laughing.

Harry blushed wiping his mouth. Ron had been the first one to know that Harry was gay. He was also the one there when Seamus broke his heart. Harry and Seamus had a brief fling that consisted mostly of flirting, and then Harry said 'I love you' and Seamus never talked to him again.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione asked snapping Harry put of his reverie.

"Wha-oh yeah. Sorry just...thinking." He said. It was only a half lie.

At that moment Draco decided that it was time for some taunting.

"Oi! Potter! Are you afraid Seamus is gonna come back and date your friend?" He said sneering slightly.

Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers. How had he known? He and Seamus had kept really quiet about it, barely even speaking in the hallways. Had he been spying? Harry smiled a that.

"I'm not scared, but Malfoy, have you been spying on me?"

Draco looked outraged and blushed at the same time. "You wish Potter. Why would I want to spy on you? You're worthless, a freak, you don't deserve anyone. " He nearly screamed.

"That's enough Malfoy. Leave or I will hex you into next week!" Harry looked around at Hermione. Hermione never used violence. Never. He smiled at that.

_**A/N: Hi this is my second Drarry I kinda just remembered I had it and I finished the first chapter. Please leave a Review good or bad, just know flames will be used as a source of entertainment. :p**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Malfoy sneered as the whole Great Hall started staring, "Shut up you stupid Mudblood. Why don't you and Weasel-be go pop out some babies you can't afford?"

Harry's eyes snapped back. Why did he fancy him? Draco was a rude, pompous, egotistical brat! But something about him kept drawing Harry back. Maybe it was his eyes? Maybe his smile?

_He just insulted your best friends. Snap out of it! do something!_

"Sod off Malfoy. Nobody wants you here. Leave Hermione and Ron alone." Harry said seething.

Malfoy's wide grey eyes snapped to Harry's. His sneer turned into a slight frown. "Whatever Scarhead. Why don't you go make googly eyes at Weasel-be's ginger sister?" he said, his friends laughing along. Especially the pug-faced girl on Draco's arm.

Harry thought for a minute. That frown on his face looked...almost human. But it's not possible right? Draco didn't show emotion. Harry studied the look on Draco's face, but got distracted by his impecable cheek bones, his hair held back with gel, his startling silver eyes, the faint hint of cologne..._FWAP!_

Looking around he noticed the pug-faced girl had "accidentally" hit him on her way out of the Great Hall. He also noticed Draco's eyes burning with a passion he had never seen. How was it possible for the man he loved to be so truly evil? Wait...did he just say love? Hadn't that been what drove Seamus away? Well, he wasn't going to tell him that. He wasn't going to say anything.

He doubted Draco would even listen. Draco hated anything that didn't involve money or power. _I'll show you power! My fiesty beast. _Harry thought. Then he started laughing. Why in the world was he thinking about that? He should be worrying about O.W.L.s but here he was instead thinking about undressing Draco Malfoy. It was like Ron was on his same brainwave...except on more of a Hermione level.

"Harry...you're drooling again. He's not that hot. I mean..really. I can think of guys hotter then Malfoy."

_Of course you can 'Mione. You're in love with the twins. It's kinda hard not to be though, I mean I love Draco, but the twins are pretty cute. If only you knew..._

**A/N: Thanks to those who added me as fav author and story alerted me. I finshed the scond chapter...if this story is really bad, I'd appreciate yall commenting and letting me know. Thanks ~Disneygleek~ P.S. If you just wanna say hi, I'd like that also LOL. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Warning: This chapter contains some twinsest, if you don't like then you probably won't like this chapter. I have some views expressed about this subject that I do not share. That's just how cruel the world is. **

Ron had known Fred and George were close. Real close. I mean how could you not be? Twins were meant to be close, it was like a part of nature. But they weren't supposed to be that close. Never in a million years had Ron thought he would loathe his brothers this much.

It had started a week ago. Fred and George had made a new product. Puking Pastilles. George had apparently thought Ron would be the perfect test was vomiting for hours when finally after Fred got bored they gave him the antidote. After that Ron hadn't talked to them.

"C'mon Ronnikins! It was a joke. C'mon don't make me owl mum and tell her you're failing your classes.." Fred said baiting Ron.

"I'm not failing any classes! I'm passing them all! Don't make _ME_ owl mum and tell her_ YOU _guys are the ones putting candy that makes people sick on their pillows and watching them be sick until you've had enough and give them stuff that makes them better!" Ron said fuming.

All the while the twins were grinning. Harry and Hermione too. Then he realized what had happened. They had made him talk to them. He quickly got over it and realized that no matter what, they were his brothers. So he smiled. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Then, Saturday came.

He found his brothers wrapped up in each other. Snogging. Each other. Snogging each other in the common room! At midnight! He blushed and cleared his throat. The twins broke apart like they just got shocked.

"Ron..er..we can explai-" Fred was cut off by Ron socking him right in the jaw.

"What the hell? You're gay? Together? That is just wrong you sick, sick, bastards, you sick faggots!" Ron started storming out when he caught the look on George's face. George always was the sensetive one.

_**A./N. : Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I was at my mom's house. Thanks to all yall who story alerted me, favorited me. Thanks yall! Once again, I stress these opinions stated in here are not mine at all. These statements are just horrid, and I hate people who say these things. It's so bad. anyways, if It's really bad, please leave a comment below! Please!**_


End file.
